Sketch
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: A stream of consciousness from Legolas' mind, set during FOTR. It is a brief sketch of his thoughts: of his love for life, hope for the future, and longing to see the ocean. no romance .


Sketch by the Lady Arianrod

disclaimer: the Tolkien Estate owns all rights to the following characters, places, situations, etc. 

a.n: This is just a little reflection of one of my personal favorite characters, Legolas. It does not idolize him but merely serves as an easel on which his mind shall be partially sketched.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The sun rose today in all of its golden brilliance. I have seen over a million of these sunrises, these beautiful decorations in the expanse above.

And yet I never tire of them.

I will always appreciate the splendor of Arda, the land formed by Eru so long ago..... My mind drifts to the Valar and all of these blessed beings, those who dwell in the beautiful lands of the West. 

I am one of the Elves, of the unfading First-born race. 

And I am forever bound to the patterns, the sunrises and sunsets, of this Middle-Earth. However, the brightness of a blue sky never ceases to amaze me and the dream of the distant sea never fails to dazzle my curious heart.

My mind is carried on the feathery wings of a bird to the beautiful sea so far away; the neverending silvery-blue waves amaze even the elves, who feel a special connection to it. 

Someday I shall see this sea, and finally be complete. My soul shall truly fly then, and my mind will match the cadence of the waves. Gently will my conscience rock back and forth for all of eternity, an elf finally united with the sea. 

What vision, what dream lies within the silvery realm of the west? Is this other-worldly beauty too great for someone like myself to imagine, or can I too take part in its splendor? For now, my feet are bound to the grassy hills of Middle Earth as we continue on this quest, this journey towards goodness and peace.

How many more seasons will I live through until I will leave Middle-Earth? I hope that they are innumerable; for I still desire to ride on the back of a swift stallion and feel the spring breeze in my face. I still wish to hum a subdued Sindarin tune. I still wish to walk amongst the deep green of the forest of Mirkwood, to enjoy life, when this quest is over.

Life is an unwavering line. It is a continuous musical note, a high and sweet tune of ethereal beauty. I still enjoy walking this silver line of life, even after thousands of years. For my life is not a circle here in Arda; it shall someday end when I will depart for the West. 

Even though Middle-Earth is in the Third Age, I still see it as a Golden Age. There is still hope within the young hearts of tomorrow, even in those who are only half as tall as myself. The Ring must be destroyed, and the ardent strength of goodness will be fueled by this Fellowship.

I will ready my bow and arrow and leave the forest, stepping into the dusky blue future. It is uncharted but the faint light of destiny will guide us on this journey, along the line of life. We will waver here and there but in the end will remain interwoven as a company of hope spun from threads of a beautiful vision. 

And then I will return to the forest after it all, to see every sunrise and every sunset until my line on Arda will cease. I will be lead only by destiny then to the West, where I will depart for the other world, Valinor.....

And finally see the ocean. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~

end notes: Just some jumbled thoughts from the mind of Legolas. The lines about the ocean were slightly inspired by parts of Moby Dick where they mentioned sailors becoming one with the rhythm of the ocean and about the mystery of the blue deep.... 

This vignette/stream of consciousness is supposed to reflect Legolas' undying love for life, hope for the future, and love for the sea (like all elves). It takes place sometime during the FOTR, I suppose. 

Review if this little piece of hope spoke to you or if it wasn't that good, etc. 

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
